waltdisneyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pierwszy raz jak sięga pamięć (repryza)
thumb|400px|right|[[Elsa nie daje się przekonać.]] Pierwszy raz jak sięga pamięć (repryza) to piosenka z filmu animowanego Kraina lodu. W oryginale została napisana przez Kristen Anderson-Lopez i Roberta Lopez i skomponowana przez Christophe'a Becka. Anna i Elsa ukazują w niej swoje oczekiwania co do dnia koronacji. Podczas gdy Anna cieszy się, że zamek znów zapełni się ludźmi, jej siostra denerwuje się, że nie powstrzyma swojej mocy, a królewski sekret wyjdzie na jaw. Tekst Język polski :Annafull|right|280 px ::Nie martw się tak o mnie, ja się nie boję! ::Proszę cię, nie odchodź tak! ::Nie zamykaj drzwi ::Już nie muszą wrócić samotności dni ::To pierwszy raz jak sięga pamięć ::Rozumiem już co i jak ::Pierwszy raz jak sięga pamięć ::Mamy szansę zmienić świat ::Dzisiaj razem przetrwamy tę zamieć ::Więc nie musisz się już bać ::Bo pierwszy raz jak sięga pamięć ::Obok będę stać :Elsa ::Anno! ::Do domu wróć ::Swym życiem żyj ::Otwórz wszystkie drzwi, ::Na światło słońca wyjdź :Anna ::Dobrze, ale... :Elsa ::Tak, wiem... ::Pomóc chcesz ::Lecz lepiej idź ::Tak, jestem sama – ale wolna też ::Więc odejdź, jeśli chcesz bezpieczna być :Anna ::Już za późno jest :Elsa ::Za późno, na co jest? :Anna ::Już o tym dawno każdy wie :Elsa ::O czym każdy wie? :Anna ::W Arendelle wciąż sypie, sypie, sypie, sypie śnieg :Elsa ::Jak to? :Anna ::No, narobiłaś totalnej zimy... w całym kraju. :Elsa ::W całym kraju? :Anna ::Ale spoko, po prostu zrób teraz wiosnę! :Elsa ::Nie rozumiesz. ::Ja... ja nie potrafię! :Anna ::Oj, potrafisz, uwierz mi! ::Bo pierwszy raz jak sięga pamięć :Elsa ::Och, wolności sen omamił mnie :Anna ::Niepotrzebnie boisz się :Elsa ::Nie ucieknę od burz na serca dnie :Anna ::Gdy staniemy ramię w ramię :Elsa ::Ta klątwa ofiar chce :Anna ::Naprawimy to, co złe :Elsa ::O, błagam cię, już nie mów nic, już nie :Anna ::Spokojnie :Elsa ::Tu wokół strach :Anna ::Zobaczysz, zniknie mgła :Elsa ::Tu śmierć we łzach :Anna ::Razem wszystko odmienimy ::Już nie będzie wiecznej zimy ::I staniesz w słońcu dnia ::Jak ja :Elsa ::Nie ja Język angielski :Annafull|right|280 px ::You don't have to protect me I'm not afraid ::Please don't shut me out again ::Please don't slam the door ::You don't have to keep your distance anymore ::Cause for the first time in forever ::I finally understand ::For the first time in forever ::We can fix this hand in hand ::We can head down this mountain together ::You don't have to live in fear ::Cause for the first time in forever ::I will be right here :Elsa ::Anna ::Please go back home, your life awaits ::Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates :Anna ::Yeah, but — :Elsa ::I know ::You mean well, but leave me be ::Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free ::Just stay away and you'll be safe from me :Anna ::Actually we're not '' :'Elsa''' ::What do you mean you're not :Anna ::I get the feeling you don't know :Elsa ::What do I not know? :Anna ::Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow :Elsa ::What? :Anna ::You've kind of set off an eternal winter... everywhere :Elsa ::Everywhere? :Anna ::It's okay, you can just unfreeze it :Elsa ::No, I can't, I — I don't know how! :Anna ::Sure you can! I know you can! ::`Cause for the first time in forever :Elsa ::Oh I'm such a fool, I can't be free :Anna ::You don’t have to be afraid :Elsa ::No escape from the storm inside of me :Anna ::We can work this out together :Elsa ::I can’t control the curse :Anna ::We’ll reverse the storm you’ve made :Elsa ::Anna, please, you’ll only make it worse :Anna ::Don’t panic :Elsa ::There’s so much fear :Anna ::We’ll make the sun shine bright :Elsa ::You’re not safe here :Anna ::We can face this thing together :Elsa ::No :Anna ::We can change this winter weather ::And everything will be all right :Elsa ::I can’t Język francuski :Annafull|right|280 px ::N'essaye pas de me protéger, je n'ais pas peur ! ::Je t'en prie, prends le temps de m'écouter ! ::Ne claque pas la porte ::Tu n'as pas le droit de me fuir de la sorte ::Car je veux fêter ce renouveau ::Qui va changer ton destin ::Je veux fêter ce renouveau ::Avec toi main dans la main ::Nous nous libérerons de ce fardeau ::Tu ne dois plus avoir peur ::Car tu vas fêter ce renouveau ::Avec moi, ta soeur :Elsa ::Anna ::Rentre au royaume ::Tout est fini ::Le soleil t'attend ::Ouvre-toi à la vie :Anna ::Oui, mais :Elsa ::Je sais ! ::Ne m'en veux pas ::De vous quitter ::Me voilà seule mais libre et délivrée ::Éloigne-toi et tu seras sauvée '' :'Anna''' ::Non, je ne crois pas :Elsa ::Non, tu ne crois pas ? :Anna ::Tu ne sembles pas au courant :Elsa ::Moi, pas au courant ? :Anna ::Arendelle est figée, figée, figée... ::Hors du temps :Elsa ::Comment ? :Anna ::Tu as plongé dans un hiver éternel... Le pays tout entier :Elsa ::Le pays tout entier ? :Anna ::Mais ce n'est rien, provoque le dégel :Elsa ::Je ne peux pas ::J'en suis incapable :Anna ::Mais si voyons, tu en es capable ! ::Parce qu'il faut fêter ce renouveau :Elsa ::Ni libérée ::Ni délivrée :Anna ::Tu n'auras plus jamais peur :Elsa ::Dites-moi comment ne pas désespérer :Anna ::Ensemble nous ferons ce qu'il faut :Elsa ::Ce don est si intense :Anna ::Pour sortir de cette torpeur '' :'Elsa''' ::Toutes ces belles promesses n'ont pas de sens :Anna ::Rassure-toi :Elsa ::Ce sera pire :Anna ::Le soleil reviendra :Elsa ::Tu vas souffrir :Anna ::Face au mauvais sort nous sommes deux :Elsa ::Non :Anna ::Nous revivrons des jours heureux :Elsa : AHHH... :Anna : Quand cette hiver disparaîtra :Elsa : '' ADIEU!'' Kategoria:Piosenki z "Krainy lodu" Kategoria:Piosenki Anny Kategoria:Piosenki Elsy